Alluring
by Katie Jane
Summary: Kurama, inevitably, gets a small wound in battle. Hiei becomes suspicious of his motives, and is soon distracted. Kurama/Hiei one-shot. Rated for Yuusuke's potty mouth xD


_I found this in an old folder, and laughed. It wasn't finished at the time, but it seems to be a satisfactory enough ending. I hope you like it, just as a little one-shot ^^_

* * *

And then it happened. Just like every other fight, Kurama, inevitably, got hit. The tip of the sword brushed along his collarbone, and although he didn't cry out, it was fairly obvious it had hit. His school jacket had a clean rip about 5 inches long, and beneath the hole there was a small streak of red that was quickly growing, and then that pale skin in complete contrast.

"God damn it. I swear he does that on purpose sometimes." Hiei muttered to himself as he charged forward with his own sword drawn. Kurama took advantage of the demon's lapse in attacking to extract his rose whip from his hair. Then, as Hiei made the demon turn its back on Kurama, he used the whip to slice off its head, neatly severed at the shoulders. "Fox." Hiei growled as they stood in silence, and Kurama looked across to him. "Why do you always wind up getting hurt?" He asked, almost venomously.

Ever calm, Kurama answered evenly. "Usually, because I find it the most effective way of gauging an opponent. That, however," He gestured to his collarbone "Was entirely due to an error on my part."

"You don't make 'errors' Fox." Hiei said, walking towards the exit of the castle they were currently inside. Kurama followed, his eyes lingering on the floor.

"I did then. I wasn't watching his sword." Hiei looked up in surprise. Kurama was always focussed intently on the battle. What on earth could have made him lose so much focus that he wasn't even looking at the weapon poised to take off his head?

"Then what, pray tell, _were_ you watching?" Kurama didn't answer, and Hiei looked up to see a blush on his cheeks. Confused, he drew to a stop. Kurama seemed to fight the urge to carry on without him, but stopped none the less, a few steps ahead.

"You got hit too, back there." His tone was soft, and Hiei looked down. He couldn't see any wound. Surely he'd have felt it? Then he recalled, a small cut had been made on his cheek, but it was barely worth even acknowledging.

"So you were worried about me? That's stupid, Fox." Hiei said, exasperated and angry at the same time. "You can tell from first sight that it isn't in any way dangerous." Kurama turned to meet his gaze with a small smile.

"I didn't say I was _worried_ about it, Hiei." This comment left Hiei in the open. He had no idea what was going on. Kurama seemed reluctant to go any further.

"Then what made you watch me and not the sword?" He asked, trying to understand why his Fox was being so stupid. Kurama sighed and Hiei could have sworn he saw the blush deepen, even in the dim light.

"When I fight, all my senses are nearly at my Youko level…" When Hiei still looked confused, Kurama reluctantly went on. "And things like my sight, touch, smell… are all heightened."

"Stop talking riddles and tell me outright, you stupid Fox." The look of exasperation on Kurama's face was only obscured by just how awkward he felt right now.

"I could smell your blood." He said flatly, and Hiei blinked. Kurama turned and continued walking, and Hiei caught up to him in silence.

"So? You've smelt it before." Hiei offered, but Kurama shook his head. He wasn't prepared to let this go further, but Hiei also seemed unprepared to let it drop. Damn him. Then, he surprised Kurama by adding, "What does it smell like?" Kurama, slightly confused, answered purely out of reflex.

"It's just like your other scents, like trees and coal, but much stronger." Hiei noticed the longing behind Kurama's voice and smiled.

"You know, when we decided to start dating, I thought it was a weird idea." Kurama seemed to flinch. "But I kinda like sleeping in your bed most nights. And I enjoy, if you tell anyone this I'll kill them by the way, being hugged. I hadn't realised that you were doing things like smelling me. It never occurred to me to do the same." Kurama, rather surprised by Hiei's words, stared. His eyes, though, soon flickered to the cut on his cheek. He reached forward, running his thumb just beneath the cut. Hiei, quite without his consent, shivered. Drawing back, Kurama licked the small trickle of blood from his thumb tip, and Hiei swallowed hard. Why was that sight so arousing, damn it?

"I'm a fox by nature. I basically live by scent." Kurama supplied, and Hiei barely noticed it was an answer to his earlier statement. Instead, he had suddenly become drawn to the wound on Kurama's collarbone. It was a long, thin cut that was weeping rather profusely. Without stopping to wonder why he was doing it, nor to see the surprised look on Kurama's face, Hiei leant forward. Drawing his lips against the cut, he felt Kurama gasp softly. As Kurama tried to back away, though, Hiei quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Again without thinking, Hiei drew his tongue along the length of the wound. Kurama shivered, but Hiei's reaction was far more intense. The taste, somehow, was of flowers. It burned down his throat like strong liquor, and he was left yearning for more. He could smell that same taste, now he came to realise that was blood and not just sweat. "Hiei…" Kurama whimpered, and he looked up from his actions to see Kurama's eyes glazed over. That spurred him to continue, and he once again ran his tongue over the small wound. He was rewarded with another gasp and then a deep moan, and Kurama falling to his knees in front of him. This seemed to wake the kitsune from his trance, and he quickly moved to rise to his feet. Hiei, though, had other ideas. He could feel the hairs on his arms stand on end, and knew it wasn't just his hair that was acting that way. He pushed closer to Kurama, nipping softly at his neck, until they were leaning against the cold stone wall. With a gentle but firm bite, Kurama gasped again. A small trickle of blood made its way to Hiei's tongue, and he felt another shiver run down his own body. Kurama was intoxicating.

After a moment of licking the small wound he had just made, he decided he wanted more. He leant closer, shifting Kurama's legs either side of his own so he could rest against him. With a quick action that Kurama couldn't have hoped to have stopped, even had he wished to, which he didn't, he felt Hiei's teeth dig deeper into the side of his neck. The mark exploded into both pleasure and pain, but the soothing touch of Hiei's tongue slithering over the indents quickly pushed all pain from his mind. And Hiei seemed to be enjoying himself too. Kurama reached up his hands, stroking them through Hiei's hair. Hiei virtually ignored his touch, stroking the unblemished side of Kurama's neck with white fingers.

"Fox." He muttered gently, and parted from Kurama's neck to look up into sparkling green eyes.

"What is it, Hiei?" He asked, almost breathlessly. Hiei couldn't help pushing closer, his tongue running the length of the pure pale neck.

"I want you, Fox. Be mine." If Kurama was surprised, he didn't show it.

"I am yours, Hiei." He whispered, pulling Hiei closer. "Take me." That was all the provocation Hiei needed. Even without the warm, moist feeling of Kurama's breath brushing his ear, he would have had no hesitation over his next course of action. He ripped the uniform off Kurama's shoulder, knowing full well he'd already have to buy a new one anyway, and ran his tongue along the alluring shoulder. He hesitated now, though, looking up and being caught in those emerald orbs.

"Are you sure, Fox? This is going to be a little painful… And tiring… And how do we explain you coming back supported on my shoulder?" Kurama's smile showed Hiei that he didn't care about any of those things, and so without another word, Hiei turned back to what his body was already yearning for. He paused only a moment over the crook of Kurama's long neck and slender shoulder, and then opened his mouth wide, fangs glinting. Kurama let out a muffled cry, Hiei's hand already over his mouth softly to stifle the scream. They didn't need to attract more demons right now. Even though Kurama's body was tense beneath his, and his hands were already beginning to shake slightly, Hiei continued to dig his fangs deeper. Only when a sudden whirl of Kurama's energy exploded around them did he withdraw. He was trying to contain himself, his tongue lapping at the quickly seeping blood. It was a deep wound, and should probably be wrapped to prevent infection in his fragile human body, but Hiei could think of nothing but how good it tasted. Kurama had relaxed as soon as his teeth had withdrawn, his hands tight on Hiei's shoulders. Grudgingly Hiei pulled away from the wound with a longing lick as Kurama squeezed his arms gently.

"We have to leave, Hiei. I don't think I can…" Hiei realised the problem as soon as he saw the half-lidded eyes. The thought of wrapping the wound for the fragile human body had been so fleeting that Hiei hadn't even considered what the other effect would have on it. The almost complete deprivation of energy would of course lead to sleep, possibly unconsciousness.

"It's alright, Fox." Hiei assured, lifting him like a child in his arms, knowing he'd have no chance at walking. Even despite their height difference, somehow it was easy for Kurama to fit comfortably in Hiei's arms. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

"Holy shit." Yuusuke whistled, seeing Hiei materialise in the entrance to the temple with his red-haired burden. "What the hell happened?" Hiei saw his eyes linger on the still bleeding shoulder wound that was very obviously bite marks.

"Stop gawping and set a futon, Detective." Hiei snapped. "I can't take him back to his mother's like this." Yukina stepped inside behind Hiei as Yuusuke grudgingly went off to find Genkai and set a futon.

"Oh!" She half cried, half whispered. Moving her hands to his neck, she was surprised when Hiei pulled him away. "You don't want him healed?" She looked at him, confused, but Hiei smiled.

"No. This one stays put." He said, grinning.

* * *

_Yes, so there's my short one-shot ^^ Please review, even though it's short ^^;_


End file.
